IZombie: Maternity Liv
"Maternity Liv" is the seventh episode of season one of the paranormal crime drama series iZombie. It was directed by Patrick Norris with a script written by Bob Dearden. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, April 28th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, a pregnant woman dies, but her child survives. Liv Moore eats her brain and develops a strong maternal instinct. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Gloria Calderon Kellett - Supervising producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer * Michael Wale, CSC - Director of photography * Matthew Budgeon - Production designer * Viet Nguyen - Editor * Josh Kramon - Composer Notes & Trivia * iZombie was developed by Rob Thomas & Diane Ruggiero-Wright. Based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3J5507. * This episode had a viewership of 1.69 million people, which is down by .11 from "Virtual Reality Bites". * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * The subtitle to this episode is "The Ties That Bind". * Actor David Anders is not included in the main title credits in this episode. * Actor Osmond L. Bramble is credited as O.L. Bramble in this episode. * Actor Michael Meneer is credited as Mike Meneer in this episode. * This episode makes reference to the German fairy tale of Rumpelstiltskin. The character of Rumpelstiltskin was regularly featured on the ABC television series Once Upon a Time, where he was played by 28 Weeks Later actor Robert Carlyle. iZombie stars Rose McIver played Tinkerbell on that series and David Anders played Doctor Whale (a pastiche of both Doctor Frankenstein and film director James Whale). Actor Barclay Hope, who appears in this episode, also appeared on two episodes of Once Upon a Time. Quotes * Ravi Chakrabarti: Though not remotely sexual that's got to be some form of harassment. * Liv Moore: Watch your fingers that scalpel is sharp. * Ravi Chakrabarti: I'd say Emily's brain effects are taking hold, specifically the fierce maternal instinct that kicks in just prior to giving birth. .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: I can call it a day, unless you have the urge to make me lunch or do my laundry. * Liv Moore: You wish. Have you, really, not eaten lunch? * Ravi Chakrabarti: Please let this conversation end with you cutting the crust of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. * Liv Moore: That's not funny. Are you really, hungry though, seriously? I think I'm done for the day. But you should eat something. Possibly, with vegetables, if you so choose. Okay, I'm leaving now. .... * Clive Babineaux: I've created a monster. * Liv Moore: Yeah, someone beat you to the punch on that. .... * Eva Moore: Pediatric medicine. Now that's a wonderful application for your talents. * Liv Moore: Questioning my life choices… a familiar application of yours. * Eva Moore: I'm your mother, it's part of the deal. .... * Liv Moore: Things were so great between us last week. Like, buy new underwear great. See also External Links * * * * * * "Maternity Liv" at the iZombie Wiki Keywords Corpse | Eating brains | Mice | Morgue | Mother | Undead | Zombies ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:Patrick R. Norris Category:Bob Dearden Category:Joseph Berger-Davis Category:Kit Boss Category:Dan Etheridge Category:Scott Graham Category:Gloria Calderon Kellett Category:Diane Ruggiero Category:Danielle Stokdyk Category:Rob Thomas Category:Josh Kramon Category:Michael Wale Category:Viet Nguyen Category:Matthew Budgeon Category:Rose McIver Category:Malcolm Goodwin Category:Rahul Kohli Category:Robert Buckley Category:Bradley James Category:Molly Hagan Category:Hiro Kanagawa Category:Nick Purcha Category:Fulvio Cecere Category:Aleks Paunovic Category:Barclay Hope Category:Teryl Rothery Category:Chad Rook Category:Sunita Prasad Category:Anja Savcic Category:Enid-Raye Adams Category:Charles Andre Category:Darren Mann Category:Cleome Hope Category:Katie Hayashida Category:Maddie Phillips Category:Osmond L. Bramble Category:Aaron Hutchinson Category:Michael Meneer Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified